Transparente
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: En ese momento, Marinette supo que el blanco, al estar mojado, se vuelve transparente. Adrien supo que es un pervertido.


La lluvia continuó golpeando implacablemente contra el paraguas sobre su cabeza. Repiqueteando continuamente. Al parecer los cielos no tenían intenciones de aclararse como la lluvia de terminar. Por un buen rato...

Eso pensó Adrien que iba caminando por las calles de Paris en dirección hacia su casa. En medio de su trayecto pudo divisar a Marinette. Sus pantalones rosa le hacía suponer que era ella; corriendo como una desquiciada tratando de no mojarse tapándose con su chaqueta.

No funcionaba, aun así estaba empapada.

Por esa razón, la atajo, tomando su muñeca y ofreciendo su paraguas. Esa acción provoco que levantara su mirada y los ojos azules se conectaran a los verdes.

— ¡Adrien! —Exclamó con asombro Marinette al encontrarlo. Mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas por el hecho de que se reviva _"la situación del paraguas"_ como ella lo había auto-nombrado.

— Estas toda empapada... ¿Planeabas ir a tu casa en estas condiciones?

Marinette sonrió nerviosa mientras asentía.

— Mi casa queda más cerca... ¿Por qué no vienes? —Ofreció Adrien con la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba— ¿Y te quedas hasta que la lluvia se detenga?

La muchacha, acepto casi inmediatamente, quienes ya debajo del paraguas, se encaminaron hacia allí, muy juntos, hombros rozando y el corazón de Marinette latiendo como un tambor.

Al llegar y Marinette al adentrarse, miró a su alrededor un poco cohibida por lo grande del lugar y ella empapada mojando la entrada. Por ese motivo no se movió del lugar mientras las gotas caían en el suelo.

— ¿Por qué no te sacas la ropa?

Esa pregunta hecha por el muchacho hizo que Marinette abierta enormemente los ojos. Colorada a más no poder. Adrien carraspeó un poco avergonzado al encontrarle el otro sentido a su pregunta.

— T-te traeré algo para cambiarte mientras la otra se seca —Añadió un poco nervioso— El baño esta allá ¡Vamos! Te acompaño...

— No, no Adrien, está bien —Negó moviendo sus manos en señal de negación. Sin moverse, ya que si lo hacía iba a dejar un camino de gotas— Me iré cuando la lluvia este parando, de seguro falta poco para eso...

Y en ese momento un trueno resuena fuertemente, haciendo temblar los vidrios de la ventana como escucharse un chaparrón afuera. Marinette pensaba que el mundo estaba en su contra.

— Mmm... Bueno mientras espera que suceda eso... ¿Quieres algo cálido para beber? ¿Té? ¿Café? ¿O tal vez chocolate caliente?

— Chocolate caliente —Respondió un poco nerviosa por toda la situación y estar con Adrien. Él le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque no hizo mucho efecto en ella.

— Buena elección —Y se encamino hacia la cocina.

En ese momento Tikki salió de su bolso, quien anteriormente estaba acurrucada en el mismo tratando de mantener el calor.

— Quédate ahí, podrías enfermarte, de nuevo —Le susurró con preocupación de que su Kwami vuelva a tener resfriado, uno que -hace un rato- fue curado por el maestro Fu cuando fue a su casa. Ella sin decir ni una palabra y teniendo mucho frió volvió al bolso, tratando de dormir.

Mientras Marinette no podía creer que lo que parecía que iba a ser un día soleado, era solo una ilusión, ya que a mitad del camino hacia su casa. Había comenzado a oscurecerse por las nubes y al poco tiempo una tormenta empezó.

Dejo de pensar en eso y decidió dejar de abrazar la chaqueta que estaba calando fuertemente en sus huesos. Al tenerla colgando de su manos tuvo deseos inmediatos de escurrirla al sentirla tan mojada, pero obvio que no lo iba a hacer si no quería mas empapar la entrada.

Así que la colgó entre la correa de su cartera y el bolso. Esperando que el agua no traspase el interior.

Unos minutos después, Adrien había llegado con los chocolates caliente puestos en una bandeja. Unos que casi deja caer al notar como Marinette debajo de la chaqueta que la cubría llevaban puesta una remera blanca esa que estaba mojada.

Esa que se había pegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y dejaba a la vista su corpiño rojo con lunares negros. El corazón de Adrien comenzó a latir fuertemente contra su pecho mientras su cara se calentaba y se ponía roja como si se hubiera echado encima el chocolate caliente.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó Marinette y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había quedado quieto con la bandeja en mano ya sin avanzar un paso.

Cosa que hizo al escuchar esa interrogante.

— Si, si todo está en orden —Dijo desviando la mirada intentando no ver como la prenda se pegaba a su cuerpo con locura, volviéndose transparente.

Su boca comenzó a volverse misteriosamente seca, al notar como ella tomaba la taza, el también tomó la suya bebiendo un sorbo para eliminar esa sensación.

— V-voy a llevar la bandeja —Avisó alejándose de ahí con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Era su amiga. Amiga.

 _"¿Que mierda estaba pensando?"_

Al volver, vio que seguía en la misma posición, bebiendo chocolate caliente. Con la ropa transparentando la parte superior. Ajena de lo que estaba pasando _¿De verdad no se daba cuenta?_

Por supuesto debería decírselo y no quedársele mirando como un completo pervertido. Pero no podía, las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta.

 _¿Qué le decía, exactamente? ¿Marinette, puedo ver tu corpiño?_

La oportunidad ya había pasado y si lo decía ahora, iba a quedar como un pervertido que había estado un tiempo observándola como ahora que no pudo evitar mirar como las gotas de su cabello se deslizaban lentamente por su cuello hasta desaparecer por el cuello de la remera, mientras los ojos de Adrien, seguían su viaje que recorría…

Hasta que se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo y bebió más de su chocolate caliente. Intentando dejar de ser un pervertido.

— Nathalie ¿No se encuentra? —Preguntó Marinette viendo a su alrededor.

— No, está en una reunión con mi padre.

— ¿E-estamos solos? —Preguntó con un deje de nerviosismo que produjó su voz.

Adrien se sintió peor. No era como si fuera a atacarla... _probablemente._

— Si, sino contamos al cocinero que preparo estos deliciosos chocolates caliente —Mostrándole la taza— ¿Quieres cambiarte la ropa? —Preguntó esperando que diga que sí, ya que no aguantaba el intentar desviar la mirada.

Marinette dudó un momento.

— Te podrías enfermar si aún conservas la ropa mojada.

— Si, pero... —Empezó— De seguro ya terminara de llover...

Otro trueno resuena. Como queriéndole llevar la contra la pobre Marinette que quiere salir de ahí, antes de que tenga un paro cardiaco por las atenciones de Adrien.

— No, será mejor que te cambies, de verdad, podrías enfermarte.

En medio de eso, la puerta de entrada se abrió, sobresaltando a los dos jóvenes que por la fuerte tormenta de afuera no los escucharon llegar. Dejando a la vista a Gabriel Agreste caminando solemnemente y atrás Nathalie.

Pasado un segundo, la vista del diseñador fue a parar a Marinette e inevitablemente a su pecho. Uno que inmediatamente tapo Adrien con su propio cuerpo,antes de tomar del perchero la gabardina que estaba colgada, lanzandola y cubriendo ese sector transparente.

— ¿Quién es tu invitada? —Preguntó su padre mientras no pierde detalle de lo que hace con su gabardina, dándosela a la jovencita. Pero no dice nada.

— E-es una amiga —Responde nervioso por la situación— La agarró la lluvia por el camino y como quedaba más cerca mi casa, le dije que se podía quedar hasta que deje de llover.

— Comprendo —Se limitó a decir Gabriel— Nuestro chofer puede llevarla hasta su casa, considerando la situación.

Marinette tenía la mirada dilatada.

— ¡Oh! Se lo agradezco mucho —Dijo al liberarse de la tensión que tenía su cuerpo.

Sin embargo al momento que ella le iba a devolver la gabardina a Adrien. Sin entender porque en un principio se la ofreció. Él la detiene susurrándole en la oreja el motivo, ocasionando un sonrojo extremo en todo su rostro.

 _"Puedo ver a través de tu ropa"_

Ella sin asimilar lo que le dijo, se fija, poniendo la gabardina como escudo. Viendo como su corpiño se vislumbraba. Reprime un grito que quiere salir histéricamente del interior y al segundo hace contacto visual con él y sin palabras; solo por la mirada hace una pregunta silencio "¿Por qué ahora?"

Adrien como sabiendo la pregunta. Vuelve a posar su boca al lado de su oreja -de color rojo- y espeta: "Porque ya vi todo y no me gusta que alguien más lo vea"

Marinette boquiabierta, retrocede unos pasos, deja mirar esos ojos verdes y mira los ojos de Gabriel Agreste.

— ¡Gracias señor Agreste por permitir que me lleven! —Exclamó con una sonrisa media chueca por lo que de su remera blanca y transparente— ¡Me voy!

Abrió la puerta, corriendo despavorida hacia la limusina que seguía enfrente de la casa. Sin pedir antes un paraguas, sin importar mojarse.

 _"La había asustado ¡Bien hecho, Adrien!"_

Asimiló el rubio, sin poder creer que dijo esas palabras, viendo como ella se subía a la limusina.

— Adrien —Llamó su padre que lo miraba inquisitivamente

— Si, padre.

— ¿No te estas olvidando de algo? —Cuestionó— Tienes clases de piano —Concluyó al ver que su hijo no responde.

Al oír eso, dejó de ver la limusina que seguía sin arrancar y observó a su padre.

— Tienes que ir.

Adrien asintió mientras Nathalie le entregó el paraguas. No obstante antes de que se vaya, las palabras de su padre lo detienen.

— Hijo, después dile a tu _amiga..._ —Sintiendo Adrien que la última palabra la había dicho diferente— Que te devuelva mi gabardina.

Con eso dicho y asintiendo, abrió el paraguas y se encaminó hacia la limusina. Sin vislumbrar esa leve sonrisa que su padre hizo por la situación de hace unos momentos.

Marinette que observa a Adrien por la ventana del auto, dirigirse a la limusina, esa, que no arranca y no puede obligar que arranque. Ruega porque no le agarre un paro cardíaco en el camino.

Al abrirse la puerta del auto, siente que su corazón se para y sonríe nerviosamente como el aludido, que ciertamente no sabe que decir mientras junta sus manos y las mueve inquietamente, mirándola como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

Ninguno sin hablar, sin intención de dejar salir balbuceos.

Mientras Adrien solo piensa en que Marinette no llegue a la conclusión (Ya llegó), que su padre no piense en eso (Ya lo pensó) y que Plagg no diga nada (Lo va a decir)

¿Que cosa? ¡Que es un pervertido!

Y lo es...

Después de todo. Marinette nunca se puso la gabardina, solo fue como una manta que tapaba su pecho. Por eso cuando se bajo, aun podía ver –sonrojado- las tiras de su corpiño como la parte de atrás del mismo.


End file.
